Polyethylene has been used in the production of various products, such as tanks and packaging. Examples of such products include bottles, drums, containers, and the like.
Polyethylene drums and tanks can easily be manufactured by rotomolding. Often these drums and tanks are exposed to numerous stresses during their lifetime, and that exposure may result in cracks or breaks.
Tailoring the properties of polyolefins, such as polyethylene, to fit a desired applicability is therefore constantly ongoing. In this case particularly, the objective is to develop polyethylene resin that imparts high rigidity and/or high environmental stress crack resistance to articles made therefrom, in particular rotomolded articles.